


The Button - Vettel children

by f1_hoe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Paddock dads, Red Bull Racing Rehabilitation Club, friendly competition that turns serious b/c these boys can't be helped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1_hoe/pseuds/f1_hoe
Summary: They never planned to be the center of the fiercest competition in the paddock, but with Mercedes and Lewis taking 2021 at a canter it probably shouldn’t have been surprising that the rest of the grid would need a competitive outlet.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	The Button - Vettel children

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come, at whatever schedule my work and motivation allow.

They never planned to be the center of the fiercest competition in the paddock, but with Mercedes and Lewis taking 2021 at a canter it probably shouldn’t have been surprising that the rest of the grid would need a competitive outlet. 

**Bahrain**

The energy of the first race had finally dissipated from the paddock.It was a solid points finish for Sebastian, meaning he didn’t even have to fake optimism in the media pen afterwards.He texted Jenson as the debrief was wrapping up.

_> dinner?i’ll be free in an hour_

Jenson had just finished the post-race Sky coverage, and was on his way to catch the end of the Williams briefing. 

_> of course.i won’t be far behind you_

Seb found them a table at the hotel restaurant, knowing that neither of them would have the energy for anything fancier.He ordered their usuals and sat back to wait for Jenson.He didn’t have to wait long before an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a kiss pressed into his cheek. “Hey Seb, I hope you weren’t waiting long”

Seb returned the kiss with a smile before responding. “Just a few minutes, Jense.The food should be here soon.”

Jenson slid into the chair opposite and smiled.“Thank god, I’m starving.Congratulations, by the way.P6 is an amazing result for your first race with a new team.”

Seb’s face split into a wide grin as he remembered the race.He immediately leapt into a lap-by-lap recap of his entire race, demonstrating his best overtakes using the salt and pepper shakers.It was only when he got to the safety car restart (having recruited both of their water glasses and a couple of forks to represent the additional cars) that he was interrupted by their food arriving. 

By the time Seb had finished his race recap, they were splitting a truly sinful piece of chocolate cake for dessert.Jenson settled back with a cup of coffee, smiling at his husband.“You’re usually not this happy after a race unless you win.Aston Martin must really be good for you, huh?”

“Well yes of course,” Seb babbled. “It makes an incredible difference knowing that the team really wants you to do well.But it wasn’t just my race, everyone did so good today!Charles managed to get points in that godawful car, Mick finished P11 which is so good for his first race, Lance was running in the podium places before he got taken out, and Pierre finished P4 right behind Max and the Mercedes which is just incredible, he’s really outdriving that car again this year.”

Jenson couldn’t stop himself from laughing.“Yes, love.I know you’re proud of all of your adopted children.”

Seb flushed. “Shut up.It’s not like you weren’t ridiculous yesterday about George making Q3.”

“Ah yes,” Jenson said leaning forward. “It was a mighty fine performance from him.If I’m not mistaken, he out qualified both Mick and Charles, didn’t he?That seems like a point for Team Button to me.”

“Come on,” Seb complained loudly.“You only get points on Sunday, no way I’m giving that to you when he didn’t even finish in the points.”

“I didn’t see you making that distinction in Turkey last year, you were more than happy to brag about Lance after that one.Plus George would have absolutely gotten points if he hadn’t been taken out.He was lapping Number 9 totally fairly and he just got sent into the barrier.And Lando got P5 when Daniel only managed a P9.You know yourself how tough Daniel is as a teammate.”Jenson sat back and crossed his arms, clearly believing he had won. 

Seb stuck out his tongue at the memory of 2014.“So you’ve got Lando, George, and I presume Nicky on Team Button.I’ve got Pierre, Mick, Charles, and Lance so you need one more to make it fair.” 

Jenson thought for a moment before answering. “You’re going to have two thirds of the grid if you get to have dibs on everyone who was ever screwed over by Red Bull.I’ll take Yuki then, see if I can keep him safe from Helmut.Oh, and I want Alex as well.I know he’s not racing but I need the full set of British rookies.”

“You know this is their third season right?You can’t keep calling them rookies,” Seb sighed.He pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and began tallying the results. “Okay, so Team Vettel has a P4 for Pierre, a P10 for Charles, a _truly remarkable_ P11 for Mick, and a DNF for Lance.For Team Button, we have a P5 for Lando, P12 for Yuki, P16 for Nicky, and a DNF for George. Oh, and Alex was here for emotional support. That looks to me like a decisive victory for Team Vettel in the Bahrain Grand Prix.”He made a final mark in his notebook and snapped it shut.

“Wait,” Jenson spluttered, “I didn’t know you were actually going to keep track of this!Can I go back and put Lewis on my team?”

“Nope,” Seb said with a wicked smile. “You can’t just give your children back once you’ve adopted them.You’ve signed the papers, they are yours forever.”

Jenson let his head drop to the table with an audible *thunk*.“I’m going to need to get Yuki up to speed pretty soon here, or this is going to be a very long season.” 

Seb patted the top of his head gently.“I suppose the other option would be getting George moved up to Mercedes a bit early.”

Jenson’s head snapped up and he began fumbling for his phone.“Shit, let me see if I can get Toto on the phone…”

**Author's Note:**

> @hedgehogfrog this is your fault but I'm not even mad
> 
> Pls leave comments and kudos, they fuel future chapters 👉👈🥺
> 
> p.s. most of the grid is going to end up taking sides, let me know if you have anyone you want to end up on a particular team :)


End file.
